vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118264-what-is-the-status-on-pets-and-fishing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- .....Alright? Nobody is forcing you to do or have any of those things... The reason I am talking about fishing is because Carbine has already been talking about this, and there's even a very early concept art for it. | |} ---- ---- Prepare yourself to be disappointed. At a minimum pets will be coming back to WS at some point. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not forcing me? They are wasting time with fishing and pets instead of making stuff that's actually fun. Did you ever think about that? | |} ---- Or they're making stuff that they find fun and know other people (but not everyone) finds fun too. Because opinions are subjective. Did you ever think about that? | |} ---- ---- "Fun" is a subjective word. What makes a game fun for you is not what makes that same game fun for someone else. I love collecting pets in my games. That makes it fun for me. My hubby likes fishing in games. That makes it fun for him. I would love to see pets and fishing come to WildStar. | |} ---- I promised myself I wasn't going to break out my old beta picture again, but since you specifically invoked chompacabra. | |} ---- I would kill for one of those little guys. Damn it. | |} ---- The problem with this kind of thinking is the reason the entire gaming industry are struggling. No one ever bothers come up with something new anymore. This is the exact reason why we keep getting sequel after sequel after sequel, and rarely any new games, and certainly not in a new genre. It's just yet another FPS, yet another 3rd person shooter, yet another this, yet another that... People don't want to get creative anymore. Now bring this to Wildstar. People want pets and fishing, because that's all they know. Why would anyone bother think in new ways? So for instance, we already have hoverboards. Why not make hoverboard-racing instead? It would be a time trial, against the AI (instances?) or even multiplayer races. We have everything we need in the game right now, but because no one dares to think outside the box, hoverboard-racing isn't going to happen. Fishing? What about hunting instead? Rather than sit in the same place for hours pretending to have fun, why not give us a list of stuff to kill all over the game? It could be everything from a jabbit to a type of fish to huge monster. Again, we have all the creatures in the game right now, so all we need is a little "quest" to hunt those things. But again, all people know is fishing, so fishing is all we get. No point bothering with something new. What about kite-fying? Buy a kite, then run around trying to get it airborne. Once it's up in the air, you can control it with the mouse. Simple to do, yet could be a lot of fun. But.. yet again... that would require people to actually think for themselves, rather than just accepting the same, old, tired stuff we've done for years, so that's not going to happen. | |} ---- Firstly they have said they are looking to hoverboard races, ever since the annouced hoverboards in fact, so that is a definite possibility for the future. It is not a case of one of the other, they can add multiple new things! You have to remember you are the one not thinking out side the box here. You have heard the word fishing assumed you know what that will involve in Wildstar. You have assumed it will be just the same as other MMOs. We do not know that. We do know they have stated that fishing would be handled differently in Wildstar, so while it has the same name we really do not know how much the mechanics differ. I imagine it being much more hunter like and tied to the underwater-ness they briefly mentioned in the Nexus Report. | |} ---- While I respect your line of thinking, do you think it's valid to come here and complain about originality in Wildstar? This game is one of the most rehashed games ever produced (not in a bad way). There's very little originality in Wildstar other than the telegraphing combat system. They did a lot of familiar concepts well, and a lot of familiar concepts not so well. Arguing for your own desires is one thing; arguing for your own desires while completely ignoring the context surrounding your arguments and the topic at hand is useless. If you want to complain about the originality failures of the industry, go find an indie dev forum and have a blast. Otherwise, you're going to feel pretty lonely proclaiming that pets are useless and not fun when pretty much every single MMO has pets and the vast majority of players enjoy them. Honestly you're like the first MMO player I've ever come across who's vocally against pets... it's kind of silly. Personally, I'd love to see pets in this game. I hope Carbine is just trying to figure out a way to integrate them into housing (pet pen?) Why did they remove them during beta, anyhow? :o | |} ---- If they were going to do pets like everyone else had done them they would have stayed in the game and been in at launch. As my screen shows, they were there, they were working. If they were going to do fishing like everyone else, it would have been in at launch. The beta cooking costs were pretty clearly skewed toward fish being a lot more common than they are without a fishing system. They decided to wait because they wanted to put a new and different spin on both. Most of the time being creative is a step by step innovation, where you don't re invent the wheel you make something just a bit different and better. That applies to everything, gaming included. There was no golden age where every game was new and wonderful and markedly different than everything that came before, and that the gaming world today is somehow different and worse is a ridiculous assertion. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ↓ ↓ And who are you to come here and say these things arent fun for a lot of people, Duchess...? | |} ---- ---- I think we should be able to cast a line over the side of housing in order to "Fish in the Stars". At least it's not quite like fishing in water O_0 or maybe WS could implement skeet shooting? ha! ...actually that may be fun... | |} ---- ---- It's getting very difficult to take your guys serious, but I still try. But for today, consider this: We all know Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask is coming to the Nintendo 3DS early next year. But did you know they have added new stuff to it? New stuff, as in... fishing. FFS... do you really not understand what I am trying to say here? "We need new stuff, like fishing!" "Fishing is so boring. Can't we try to think for ourselves instead?" "No, we need fishing!" "There are dozens of other things we can do, like..." "FISHING!" "Look, fishing was fun for a while, but it's been done to death. Can't we PLEASE try to...!" "Alright, you're fired. The rest of you: FIIIIISHIIIING!!!"" Do you REALLY not see the problem here? Seriously? | |} ---- We all can see that you are very new to MMO's But after a while you will notice a lot more different things. I really recommend you to try to reach lvl50, get more familiar with the game, and then tell everyone that they are wrong and you have a better idea. But I really think that you should see some of the late parts of the game before this. You are still propably excited about leveling up, landscape and stuff. But when you are done with that, you will understand that it is very small part of MMO's. Something boring is actually what has to be there as well if you ask me. For the times that you want to play but dont really care to do anything, y'all know what I mean :) You who have played MMO's that is. And of course it is the case that there is a lot of ppl who will never take the pole to their hands, or summon a minipet. But then there is all the others than you also playing the game. Minipets are something that is usually very nice to collect, fishing, see above. | |} ---- You still didnt answer my question. It would seem that the majority here enjoy having pets in games and think its fun, and until now its only been you that think otherwise. So why are you trying to lecture people what is fun and what is not? Sure, pets isnt a new thing, but that doesn't mean its not fun and enjoyable for a lot of people. I get that you want something new in the game, but that doesnt give you the right to just tell everyone that they are wrong when it comes to what is fun and what is not. If you want flyable kites and everything that's totally fine by me, but you could still have both of those things in the game. What you are doing right now is just trying to ruin the fun for the people here, and trying to force your opinion down our throats while completely ignoring and ruling out what WE want and our opinion on things. | |} ---- You don't like fishing we get it. That's a personal problem though. Blaming your dislike on everyone else or the gaming industry as a whole is something doctor's call transference. | |} ---- No, I've been around MMOs for over a decade and played 20+ MMORPGs, and I've played that stupid fishing-game in ever *cupcake* one of them. Enough is enough. Why am I the only one who are sick of doing the same, old stuff over and over and over and over? THAT is the issue here. It has nothing to do about liking fishing or not. I enjoyed it at first - more than TEN YEARS AGO, and we are STILL DOING THE EXACT SAME THING AS WE DID BACK THEN! THAT is the issue here. I was sick of the stupid fishing-game years ago, yet people like you want to bring it back over and over and over. "New game? MORE FISHING!!!!! YAY!" Christ sake... | |} ---- You are hiding this very well, or you are at leveling part in every 20+ MMO's. So this can hardly be counted as veteran in MMO's So if DouchessMorgana does not like something, it has to be deleted from game or avoid adding it. Makes sense. Edit: also if he/she is done enough of it, delete/dont add! | |} ---- You didn't read a single word I said, and funnily, I never expected you to. So let me make this clear, one last time: I liked fishing at first. I really did. But that was well over a decade ago, and it's been done to death for years. If you really, really need to go fish, go get yourself a fishing pole and fish for real. Don't ruin every darn game you come across by demanding the same, boring mini-game in every darn one of them. This is not about liking it or not. This is about never being able to think outside the box, but sticking to the tried and tested for over a decade. You probably weren't even both when fishing got popular, so I don't blame you for not being tired of it yet. But some of us have been around long enough to be sick of it for a really long time, yet there's no end in sight. When can we PLEASE get something new for a change? I know Wildstar was ripping off a lot of other MMOs, and I'm fine with that. But that does NOT mean it has to be a carbon copy of every other game, and if one game add something new, it does not mean Wildstar is required to add it, too. It would be much, much better if we could get something NEW in this game for a change. Just not the same, old, boring mini-games decade after decade. There are countless of other games with the exact same fishing you all want, so why stink up this game too with it? But I know I'm talking to deaf ears. You have no interest in listening to any of this. You just want your fishing, because you are too lazy to think for yourselves. Go with the flock, sheep. I'm sure the barn is warm and cosy and safe. The rest of us can go outside the beaten path and... gasp... find a bigger, better barn that hasn't been used yet. But you'll never know it exists, as you are too scared to go look for it. I pity you. And that's all I'm going to say on this matter. | |} ---- ---- ---- Collectibles, character flavor. Roda wants a cute little splorg to follow her around and sneeze at people. Also here's my vote for relaxing ingame and fishing! (Please let it be like vindictus!!) | |} ---- ---- I do enjoy fishing and I have a lot more than just a fishing pole. And still it wont make any more sense when you try to compare these two. And your point is exactly the thing that you are bored to fishing, so it should not be added. I totally agree. But as there is someone already talking about expansions.. :D They wont be able to add anything like fishing/pets in a long time, even if they decide to do it. | |} ---- ----